ergoproxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ergo Proxy Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Main Page Is there anyway to change the stylesheet/background of the wiki on wikia? White and blue doesn't seem very appropriate. --KercKasha 13:32, January 3, 2010 (UTC) : The choices are pretty limited. Is this slightly better? --ReadingChick 00:56, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Forgot to reply but yes that's much better. We need to start working on laying out the pages a bit more and of course making the main page actually seem like a main page. --KercKasha 13:46, January 11, 2010 (UTC) : I could make a logo for the main page, and I could also try my hand at a background. Interested? --Steel (talk) 12:53, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Wow, this was a long time ago BUT. I made a logo for the wikia, set to this current theme. If we change the theme to have a different background colour, I can change the logo again. :) :: logo-wiki.png|A proposed wikimark for the wiki. Click for full size. :: Let me know what you think! -- Steel (talk) 14:19, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: I also made a background for the wiki, but it might be too dark for the current colour scheme. ::: ergo-backy-1.jpg|A proposed background for the wiki. Click for full size. ::: I think the first step to getting this wiki off its feet is fixing the layout and making it more accessible. I also propose we revert to the new menu style and sort out the categories for the menu. Then, we could work on character infoboxes and episode pages/lists, then finally move most of the information on the main page of the wiki to its proper content pages. ::: What do you guys think? -- Steel (talk) 16:47, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Episode Listing I'm thinking about creating an episode listing with a lot more detail than the Wikipedia. I'm wondering if separate pages for each so to include quotes and pics, or would a simply listing be better? What do you think? Xan Estrada 20:55, December 1, 2010 (UTC) : Seperate pages could work but the plot synopsis would have to be much longer than those written on the Wikipedia article, as it'd be silly to have it so short on a dedicated page. Could allow for easier explanation of themes and focused dicussion in order to help clarify said themes.KercKasha 09:47, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Maybe you could have one page with a listing with brief summaries like the Wikipedia article with screenshots of the title cards, but then have links going to more detailed pages regarding each episode. From there, each page can have screenshots, quotes, a list of characters who appear in the episode, but more importantly elaborate the events of the episode with much more detail than a simple synopsis? I'm willing to help out however I can! --Steel (talk) 12:49, June 13, 2011 (UTC)